T2T Warrior 2
here is the 2nd tournament the official title is T2T Warrior 2:Courses Revenge 50 men and 50 women will team up to make the strongest lineup ever! 1-50 men 51-100 is the women the commentator is Wataru Ogasawara and the English voiceover is Jim North and the other countries have subtitles in their language we now go down to the course where the competition is about to begin Stage 1 115 seconds 1 sixth jump 2 log grip 19 Version 3 pole maze 19 Version 4 jumping spider 19 Version 5 halfpipe attack 19 Version 6 warped wall 19 Version 7 flying chute 19 Version 8 tarzan rope 9 rope ladder Competitors 13/03/2019 1 Takuyu Ueda 1. sixth jump 2 Eiichi Miura 2. log grip 3 Shunsuke Nagasaki 2. log grip 4 Timothy Shieff 2. log grip 5 Jonny Urszuly 2. log grip 6 Jayden Irving D 1. sixth jump 7 Tomoyuki D 1. sixth jump 8 Randy Muscle D 2. log grip 9 Alex Bigg D 1. sixth jump 10 Masaki Kobayashi 3. pole maze 11 Sho Saiki D 2. log grip 12 Jayawaira Umagyira Kankaanamuge Ranbindara D 2. log grip 13 Rob Patterson D 3. pole maze 14 Ben Hildston 1. sixth jump 15 Naoki Iketani 4. jumping spider 16 Carlos Santiago D 3. pole maze 17 Shinji Kobayashi D 2. log grip 18 Jack Wilson D 2. log grip 19 Paul Quark D 2. log grip 20 Yasutoshi Kujirai 2. log grip 21 Kenichi Arai D 3. pole maze 22 Owen McKenzie D 3. pole maze 23 Ragivaru Anastase D 3. pole maze 24 Kazuhiko Akiyama D 4. jumping spider 25 Takamasa Nagasaki 1. sixth jump 26 Kenji Takahashi D 4. jumping spider 27 Kouji Hashimoto D 2. log grip 28 Lee En-Chih D 3. pole maze. missed the pole completely 29 Yuichiro Noguchi D 3. pole maze 30 Ichiro Atarashii D 4. jumping spider 31 Shane Kosugi D 4. jumping spider 32 Kane Kosugi 5. halfpipe attack 33 Brett Sims D 4. jumping spider 34 Yasuo Aoki D 1. sixth jump 35 Minoru Kuramochi D 2. log grip 36 Paul Anthony Terek 5. halfpipe attack 37 Colin Bell 7. flying chute. timed out as soon as he failed 38 Bunpei Shiratori 4. jumping spider. fell with 23 seconds left because of pole maze Cut 14/03/2019 39 Toshihiro Takeda 7. flying chute. cleared the warped wall with 3 seconds left but he knew he had no time left and timed out on the platform leading to the flying chute. struggled on pole maze 40 Makoto Nagano 7. flying chute 41 Yuuya Kadono D 2. log grip 42 Hiromasa Katakabe D 2. log grip 43 Koji Yamada D 7. flying chute 44 Yuuji Washimi D 3. pole maze 45 Brendan Riley 4. jumping spider 46 Dion Trigg CLEAR 0.3 seconds left 47 Masashi Hioki D 4. jumping spider 48 Naoyuki Araki D 4. jumping spider 49 Yusuke Morimoto 4. jumping spider 50 Yuuji Urushihara 9. rope ladder. had about 14 seconds when he went into the rope ladder but then he struggled on the climb because of the awkward swing from the tarzan rope and pressed the buzzer 0.1 seconds too late 51 Leah Crane 2. log grip 52 Shirley Darlington D 3. pole maze 53 Olivia Vivian D 4. jumping spider 54 Fizz Hood 1. sixth jump. in the shock of the tournament, hood failed on the very first obstacle! 55 Georgia Munroe D 2. log grip 56 India Henry D 2. log grip 15/03/2019 57 Jessie Graff 4. jumping spider 58 Brittany Hanks 7. flying chute 59 Yasuko Chiba D 1. sixth jump 60 Hidetaka Shimabukuro D 7. flying chute 61 Rena Beans D 5. halfpipe attack 62 RENA D 4. jumping spider 63 Hisae Watanabe D 4. jumping spider 64 Megumi Fuji 4. jumping spider. stuck herself into the walls properly but lost grip and slipped at the beginning of the spider walk portion of the obstacle 65 Mari Tanikawa D 7. flying chute 66 Masami Yusa D 7. flying chute 67 Kayo Haga D 3. pole maze 68 Nozomi Kanemitsu 4. jumping spider 69 Tomoka Isozaki as Ranmaru on Ninja Warrior D 3. pole maze 70 Ayako Inada D 4. jumping spider 71 Nami Ichinohe D 4. jumping spider 72 Narumi Kitagawa 2. log grip 73 Maho Tanaka 2. log grip 74 Rie Komiya CLEAR 8.1 seconds left. nearly skimmed water with hand on halfpipe attack landing. Fastest Time 75 Mizuho Maeda D 1. sixth jump 76 Mika Matsumoto D 2. log grip 77 Tomoko Yoshida D 4. jumping spider 78 Tomoka Iwai D 4. jumping spider 79 Yuko Mizuno 3. pole maze 80 Tasha Schwikert D 3. pole maze 81 Nao Watanabe D 4. jumping spider 82 Tomomi Hanzawa 3. pole maze 83 Mika Watanabe D 2. log grip 84 Kazue Watanabe D 5. halfpipe attack 85 RUO D 2. log grip 86 Yoko Mori D 4. jumping spider 87 Sayaka Asami 5. halfpipe attack 16/03/2019 88 Saki Suzuki D 4. jumping spider 89 Chie Tanabe D 5. halfpipe attack 90 Airi Yoshihama D 6. warped wall. time out 91 Maho Sugiyama D 5. halfpipe attack 92 Momoe Nakanishi D 4. jumping spider 93 Yuko Higashi 2. log grip 94 Rena Higashi 3. pole maze 95 Nobuko Onoda 2. log grip 96 Keiko Oshima D 5. halfpipe attack 97 Sayaka Okamoto D 4. jumping spider 98 Kaori Anraku 1. sixth jump 99 Diana Pickler 3. pole maze 100 Ayako Miyake 3. pole maze. got to the platform then lost balance and fell into the water 100 attempts 2 clears Stage 2 80 seconds 1 downhill jump 2 salmon ladder rungs straight into stick slider 3 stick slider 4 skywalk 5 metal spin 18-27 version 6 wall lifting 40k 50k Competitors 46 Dion Trigg CLEAR 28.9 seconds left 74 Rie Komiya 4. skywalk 2 attempts 1 clear Stage 3 180 seconds 1 arm ring 2 descending lamp grasper 3 devil steps 4 shin-cliffhanger 19-24 version 5 jumping bars 18-24 version straight into the sending climber which goes straight into the spider flip 6 sending climber legs are allowed on this obstacle which makes it ultra hard 7 spider flip 8 final ring Competitor 46 Dion Trigg 6. sending climber. Last Competitor Standing 1 attempt Stage 4 45 seconds 23m 1 heavenly ladder 13m 2 g-rope version of the rope climb 10m Stage Not Attempted